Can I Stay?
by Aussie Gagga
Summary: After the headless witch in the wood. Angela sends the night at Jacks.


The car ride home was quiet

**Can I Stay?...**

The car ride home was quiet. Each lost in thought. Jack and Angela had spent a lot of time together since he was rescued from the Grave digger. He had spent nearly a week at her place, sleeping in her bed, being close. But they hadn't really talked, defined what was going on. Each afraid to be the one to bring it up. Scared of what might happen if they articulate what is going on.

But that day. Watching those videos, over and over again. Trying to piece together what was happening. _Had Completely Freaked Angela Out_. She was so pleased that Jack had sat with her, let her hold his hand. At the end of the day when they saw the newly restored footage for the first time, saw a shadow, a reflection, a whatever the hell it was, the words "Can I stay at your place tonight?" had escaped her lips before she even realised she said them. So now they sat in silence, each not quite sure what it meant, to them, to each other.

They pulled into the drive. Angela knew Jack was well off, knew he had a large house but had yet to see it. They spent time at her place, went to the park, out to dinner, but had never finished a night here.

"Holy Moly!!" Angela exclaimed. Jack chuckled "Welcome to my place." "My GOD Jack it is huge." Jack bit back a smutty retort and just grinned. He got out and walked around the car to open her door. "Come on. It doesn't seem so imposing inside"

The walked up the stairs and the front door opened automatically. "Good evening Master Jack" a voice said as the entered. "Hi Paul, this is Angela Montenegro – my … friend"

"Hi" said Angela. "Martha has set up for dinner on the back patio, Master Jack. M'am let me take your things." Angela handed over her bag and jacket, "Please, call me Angela" she added. Paul just smiled and silently walked away.

Jack and Angela stood for a moment. Jack was letting Angela soak in the enormity of what he called 'home'. "Wow" was the best she could come up with.

"Come on, you must be starving, it's like 10 O'clock". Angela followed Jack. She reached out and grabbed his hand, scared if she let go she would get lost. The walked across the foyer and under the sweeping staircase that rose majestically to the second floor. Walking down a short corridor they entered a warm, well lit kitchen.

"Master Jack," said an elderly plump woman, "Glad to have you home." "Martha, this is Angela Montenegro. She will be our guest for the evening" "Certainly. Nice to meet you Miss Montenegro." "Please call me Angela" replied Angela. "Certainly Miss Angela" continued Martha "The table is set on the patio, Master Jack. There is a bottle of wine opened and out for you. I will bring dinner in ten minutes."

"Thanks Martha" Jack answered. He guided Angela to a softly lit patio. The table had indeed been set for two. Crisp white linen, crystal glasses, candles. The view over the garden was impressive. "You eat like this every night?" asked Angela. Jack chuckled "No. I haven't had 'company' for quite a while now. Martha was so excited when I said _we_ would be coming home for dinner. Normally I eat on the bench in the kitchen or on my knee in the den. I gave her a perfect reason to pull out all stops." "It looks amazing Jack" said Angela "Wait to you taste it. Martha is the best cook in town."

As if on cue, Martha walked over with two plates. Lasagne, garlic bread and salad pile high on each. "Thanks" said Jack "Yes, thank you. It looks delicious" added Angela

"Enjoy" said Martha and she disappeared back inside.

Jack and Angela ate their dinner, talking of nothing important. Brennan and Booth and when they were likely to get a clue, how Zac was getting on preparing for his thesis, the latest celebrity gossip, the new show on FOX. Everything light and insubstantial. When Angela could eat no more she sat back in her chair and sighed happily. Then yawned.

"Oh" she said, covering her mouth "sorry." "That's okay" replied Jack. "It's late; it's been a long day. You must be exhausted. C'mon let me take you up to bed." Angela raised her eyebrows, smiling, questioning his statement, but he just smiled back and helped her out of her chair.

They walked back through the house until they returned to the foyer. Jack walked up the stairs and walked along the hallway to the first door on the right. He pushed it open and turned on the light.

Angela walked in behind him and gasped. "Wow" '_I really am saying that a lot tonight'_ she thought to herself. "Jack this is beautiful." The room was huge. Dominated by a beautiful four poster bed, covered in pale cream and pink linen. Three sets of floor to ceiling windows were covered with lush drapes in the same material as the bed. The carpet was so thick, you felt like you were sinking into to it with each step. There was art on the walls, and books on display to. A door to the side of the bed Angela guessed led to a bathroom.

Jack was pointing at the door and telling her "Through that door is the bathroom. You should find a selection of toiletries in there. Anything you need but don't have just give me a shout. Also hanging behind the door should be a gown and robe for you to wear." At this comment Angela stopped admiring the room and turned to Jack. Eyebrows raised to suggest _"Being a bit presumptuous?"_ "Hang on" said Jack smiling, "before you get the wrong idea. You have seen the size of this place. We often had people stay over, after parties and such, who weren't expecting too. We have always kept a collection of gowns, robes, pj's, swimming costumes, tennis outfits etc on hand in case they were needed. Okay?"

Angela smiled back at him, pleased to see she could still fluster him. Jack smiled back. "Well I leave you to it" he said "see you in the morning" "Jack wait" Angela, stopped him "Where …ummm." "I am just across the hall. Shout if you need me." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Angela walked over to the middle set of curtains and pulled them back. Peering into the inky blackness she couldn't see much, so pulled them closed again. Making her way across the room, she headed into the bathroom. As Jack had said a gown and robe hung on the back of the door. Angela let the silk material flow through her fingers. It was a beautiful lilac colour. Walking over to the basin she was only mildly surprised to see a selection of all her favourite toiletries arranged on the bench. 'Jack has been paying attention' she thought to herself. 'Right down to the shampoo and conditioner.'

After a quick shower, Angela dried herself with one of the oversized, super soft towels that was available and then put on the nightgown and robe. The silk felt wonderful against her skin and fit her like a glove. She ran her hands through her hair, put on some moisturiser and made her way through to the bed. She sat on the edge for a long time. Standing, she walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and stopped. Taking a deep breathe she quietly opened the door, peering across the hall to see if there was any sign that Jack was still awake. The soft glow coming from the bottom of his door indicated he was.

Knocking quietly she heard a muffled 'Come In' from inside. Angela took another deep breath and opened the door.

Walking into Jacks bedroom Angela found Jack sitting up in bed, reading. Naked from the waist up, Angela took a moment to admire his finely sculpted chest. "I …." She didn't actually know what to say. "Having trouble getting to sleep? C'mon," Jack patted the side of the bed to indicate she could get in with him. "Is it safe?" she teased pointing to his bare chest. "Perfectly, I am wearing boxers, tonight" "As opposed to?" asked Angela. Jack just smiled, contentedly watching as Angela made her way over to the bed.

Despite what he said earlier, and the truth in the statement usually, he had purchased the gown and robe just for her. He had seen it in a shop window not long after she had teased him for knowing about silk - 'a man of odd enthusiasm' she had said. He bought it hoping one day to give it to her, so she would understand just what he had been talking about.

Angela removed the robe and Jack did his best not to stare. It fit her perfectly. She slid under the covers and positioned herself on one side, hands up near her face, under the pillow.

"Good book?"

"Yeah. It's about JFK's assassination" "Not a conspiracy theory," she teased. "No" replied Jack as he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He also turned out the light "It is a series of accounts from 100 people – where they were, what they were doing etc when JFK was killed. More a snapshot of America in 1963 than anything else"

He slid down under the covers and rolled over, mimicking her posture. Angela leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks" she said "Sure… no problem, what for?" he asked.

"For letting me stay" she said. "Least I can do, repay the favour" "Also" began Angela "for letting 'this' evolve on its own. Not pushing it faster." "We have a 'this'" questioned Jack. "Yeah, I think we have for a while. You're just braver than I am"

"You're still scared of what will happen if this goes wrong." He says. A statement not a question. "No Jack" she replies. "No?" he repeated. "Not wrong," continued Angela taking a deep breathe "right."

"I don't understand" said Jack.

"Wrong I can do. Wrong I have done. Wrong I can deal with. When things go wrong you change jobs, move apartments, switch cities, go to new countries. But right. Right I haven't really ever done. I am not sure I know how to do it. I am not sure I deserve it. Not sure I can ever be as brave as you are with my feelings."

"Angela" Jack began "you have the biggest, most giving heart I know. You deserve to love and be loved, completely, totally, no holds barred adoration. And I would really like to be the one who you let love you. Because, baby" he smiled at her adoringly as if to prove his point "I don't think I could not."

He leant in and kissed her. Gently, not wanting to scare her. "I am happy to let 'this' progress at a pace that you are comfortable with, because just being with you makes me happier than I have ever been before."

Angela smiled at him "You really are a wonderful man Jack Hodgins. I don't know what I did to deserve you." "Maybe you rescued orphaned children in a former life," Jack teased. "Come here." He pulled her close to him. Turning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He put one arm under her head, the other he wrapped around her waist. Angela reached out and grabbed his hands, linking her fingers with his. "Sleep," said Jack, burying his face in her hair, gently kissing her neck and shoulders "Sleep, we can do more of 'this' tomorrow." And she did.


End file.
